Chaos Sonic and the 9th Grade Ninja
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Randy is ecstatic. He finally defeated the sorcerer. That meant no worrying about monsters destroying the town or more importantly, interfering with his free time with Howard. He is completely ready to take things easy for awhile, but the arrival of a new student sets him on edge as evil continues to prepare in the shadows.
1. Prologue

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this story. I've had no motivation to write recently. Anyway, this story is part of my Chaos Sonic series. While it is recommended to read the previous stories, it isn't necessary. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

Hey, everyone, my name is Chaos Sonic. I'm the fast hedgehog you will ever meet and I used to be the hero of my planet Mobius. Nowadays, though, I've bonded with the Chaos Emeralds and am the hero of the entire multiverse. Or I will be at least once I finally visit other multiverses. Most of my adventures and missions so far have been to help other versions of myself in their respective universes. Including most recently help one version of myself take down and evil version of myself along with the son of that said evil version. Yeah… that was a weird day.

Anyway, I've only been to one other universe completely different from my world. It wasn't supposed to be a mission, though, just meet some of my fellow guardians. I did end up having an adventure, but I know there's so much more out there and I'm just itching to explore those other worlds. And today, I might finally get my wish…

"I have identified your next mission Sonic," Purity, a pure white hedgehog with long hair and dress, said. She was kneeling by the heart of the multiverse, a swirling pool in the middle of the floor which looked to be made of liquid jewels. She sunk one hand into the pool and pulled out a bubble from the pool. The bubble floated over her hand and shifted slightly as it moved through the air, but never dripped or completely lost its shape. "This world has so much negative chaos energy that I was forced to contain as much as I could into orbs. Unfortunately as a result, pretty much anyone that comes into contact with one of these orbs becomes corrupted by the negative energy."

"If it's been so bad for so long, why haven't you purified some of the energy to help balance things out?" Chaos sonic asked, watching some of the events Purity described shown in the bubble she held. "Why wait until now?"

"You know I'm not allowed to directly interfere with the worlds I watch over," Purity sighed sadly. "The most I could do was creating the orbs and helping those chosen to contain their destruction. But now that you're here, we can finally ease the burden on that world. "

"Well, I'm ready for some action! What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to infiltrate the current holding place for the orbs and help the current protect if he needs it. You'll purify the negative energy of the orbs and in the surrounding area, but you'll have to take it slowly."

"You know I don't like doing anything slowly."

"I know Sonic," Purity smiled briefly before becoming serious again. "But you must this time. There is just too much negative energy that it would clash violently if you tried to purify it all at once."

"Fine," Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'll take it slowly. So what's the location I'm infiltrating?"

"A normal human high school."

"A high school? Really? Whose bright idea was it to build a school over the hiding place of evil energy orbs?"

"I fail to follow the logic too, but there's not much we can do about it now. The current protector is this student that attends the school. He has recently defeated the ones that had been corrupted by the orbs, something his predecessors hadn't been able to accomplish. But I fear there are still many threats he must face and will need your help to overcome."

"I'm guessing since this is a human school, I'll have to be a human."

"Yes," Purity confirmed, standing up from the pool. "It's the only way you could blend in. The inhabitants there would most certainly react negatively to your natural form based on the experiences they've had. And one last thing, you must always keep your cloak on."

"I know, to hide the energy I give off to better blend in," Sonic replied with a roll of his eyes.

"That is true, but it's also because of the amount of negative energy and those that can use it. Your clock might be the only thing that can protect you as you work to purify the energy."

"Fine. Go to school, help the kid if he needs it, clean up the energy, and do it with my cloak on constantly," Sonic summed up, listing off the tasks on his fingers. "I think I've got it. Can I go now?"

"Yes Sonic," Purity shook her head in exasperation, though she did have a small smile. Holding up the bubble, it expanded until a white glowing doorway appeared. Eagar for his new adventure, Sonic leaped though the doorway which then shut behind him.

Sonic landed in a secluded area in the forest. He didn't have much time to examine the scenery around him before the energy within the emeralds in his flesh began to burn. Crying out in surprise and pain, Sonic fell to his hands and knees as the energy began to spread out to the rest of his body. His body began to shift, he became taller, his limbs thicker, his fur became flesh and his quills into hair. Even his cloak changed into more appropriate attire for his new form. Though the transformation was painful, it wasn't nearly as bad as when he transformed into a werehog.

When his body settled and the energy fade, Sonic shakily got to his feet. He stumbled a few times as he got used to his longer limbs and the new center of gravity. Once he was confident he wouldn't fall flat on his face, Sonic began walking through the trees, following Purity's directions to the town called Noresville.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice day in Norrisville. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the Ninja was destroying a bunch of robots in front of the high school. Yep, it was a nice normal day. Today it was just a bunch of generic ape bots, nothing special or challenging and very easy for the Ninja to handle.

"Ninja Flip!" the Ninja called as he summersaults over a Robo-Ape and into the air. While airborne, the ninja threw his scarf at the Robo- Ape blow him with an exclamation of, "Ninja Scarf Grab!"

The scarf easily wrapped around the Robo-Ape and trapped it. The Ninja landed lightly on the ground and gripped the scarf tightly. With a small grunt, the Ninja began to swing the Robo-Ape around. Once he had enough momentum, the Ninja released the Robo-Ape with a shout of "Ninja Toss!"

The Robo-Ape went flying through the air and crashed into a pile of apes the Ninja had previously gathered. The Robo-Apes detonated on impact with a satisficing explosion and the crowd of gathered students began to cheer.

"It looks like I've got this wrapped up!" the Ninja joked, waving to the crowd before pulling out a small ball from his belt. "It's time for me to go and for you to get back to class. Smoke Bomb!"

The Ninja disappeared in a puff of red smoke and the crowd began to disperse, chatting excitedly about the battle they had just witnessed. Unnoticed by anyone, a single student stepped out from behind a tree, discreetly putting a black and red mask into his bag. This was Randy Cunningham, a freshman at the school and secretly the ninja. He was tall and thin with blue eyes and purple hair.

With pride in what he had just done, Randy made his way over to his best friend, Howard Weinerman. Howard was a short and round with bright orange hair. He had an extreme love of food and was the only one that knew Randy was the Ninja.

"Nice job Cunningham," Howard complimented, munching from a bag of chips in his hand. "Those apes didn't stand a chance."

"Why thank you," Randy replied, with a bow. "I also try my best to give the best butt kicking around."

"But I don't get it…" Howard voiced aloud as the two headed towards class. "Why is McFist still sending robots after you? Shouldn't he have stopped since you've defeated the Sorcerer?"

"You would think so since they had some sort of deal," Randy agreed, scratching his chin in thought. "But I think he probably hates me enough on his own to still try and destroy me. Either that or it's just habit now."

"What a shoob," Howard snorted. "But as long it gets us out of class every now and then I don't really care."

The two friends continued to laugh and joked as they took their seats in the class. They quieted down when their teacher, Mrs. Driscoll, walked in.

"Hello everyone, we have some exciting news today don't we Jerry," Mrs. Driscoll greeted, leaning against the skeleton of her dead husband.

"Sure things sweet cheeks," Mrs. Driscoll grumbled for the skeleton, moving its jaw.

"Oh Jerry," Mrs. Driscoll chastised lightly, blushing slightly before she became serious again. "We are greeting a new student today. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Randy immediately sat up as the door opened. After the whole Franz Newkid disaster, Randy was been wary of new faces among the students. True, there hadn't been any robots in disguise since then, but he could never too careful. The new student came in and stood in front of the class. He was about average height with blue hair spiked back. He wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and red running shoes. He had a small multicolored gem on his forehead that matched his eyes, but what really drew Randy's was the strange aura he had. Randy couldn't see it so much at sense it and none of the students seemed to notice as they turned their attention to the new kid.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sonic Hedgehog," the boy greeted, waving at everyone with a gloved hand. "I just recently arrived in town and will be here for a little while."

"Is there anything you can tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Driscoll prompted.

"I love running," Sonic grinned. "Back where I'm come from, I'm known as the fastest thing alive."

"Well I'm sure the track team will be happy to hear that," Mrs. Driscoll smiled. "Why don't you take your seat and we'll get started."

Sonic nodded and made his way to an empty table. Randy kept his eye on him the whole time, very suspicious about the aura he could feel.

"Yo Cunningham, you're acting like a creepy shoob," Howard said, waving his hand in front of Randy and drawing his attention. "Why are you staring at the new kid?"

"There's something off about him," Randy replied, glancing over at Sonic briefly.

"Do you think he's a robot or something?" Howard asked skeptically.

"Maybe… I- hold up," Randy cut off as he noticed a red glow from his backpack. "The Nomicon wants to tell me something. Maybe it has a clue as to what's going on. Cover for me."

Howard didn't have a chance to protest as Randy opened the ancient ninja book. Randy's body slumped against the desk as his mind entered the book. Ancient chinses art and designs flew past Randy as he tumbled forward. He eventually came to a stop by face planting on the ground. With a groan, Randy rose to his feet and looked around. He was on an earth column high in the air with only a few other columns scattered around in the distance.

Suddenly a bright green light shot past him, nearly blowing him over. Before Randy can really pull himself together, a yellow light soon passed by as well. The two lights flew around each other and seemed to be fighting. They clashed multiple times before being thrown to opposite sides. The green side turned into the sorcerer with the green power balls floating around him. The yellow side became a yellow spiky creature with multicolored lights floating around him. The two figures fired a beam of light at each other. Words formed where the two beams collided.

"Chaos is a power that comes in many forms," Randy read out loud, thinking about the message. "Power and chaos… like the Sorcerer's power balls. The new kid must be after the power balls!"

The yellow figure face palmed at the declaration. Suddenly the two figures flew at each other and collided with an explosion of energy. Randy was forced out of the book by the explosion and back into his own body. Randy gasped loudly before he was quieted by Mrs. Driscoll. Putting the Nomicon away, Randy vowed to keep an eye on Sonic and make sure to stop him from getting the power balls and prevent whatever evil pan he may have.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _The night was still and the sky clear. The stars shone brightly but very few could be seen past the city lights. Norrisville was laid out peacefully, the majority of its citizens sleeping quietly unaware of the world around them and the darkness that was gathered in the forest just within the tree line by the city._

 _A figure seemed to rise from the shadows. She was tall and thin with long skeletal arms and claw-like hands showing from her draping garments. Demonic yellow eyes glowed brightly and were the only thing that could be seen clearly as the figure moved through the shadows. She paused at the edge of the forest glaring at the city before her._

 _This was the city that had kept her love captive, trapped within the ground for over 800 years. Her love had attempted to escape constantly throughout those long years and she was only able to attempt to help occasionally as she herself had been sealed away for a time. She had felt her love's glorious power when he had finally escape only to despair as it soon disappeared soon afterward. Already the explosion of energy only left the barest traits now._

 _No doubt the crusaded guardian, that Ninja, was behind it. She sneered at the thought of her love's foe. The Ninja had been a thorn in their side for far too long and now he had dared to send her love away. No, this would not be allowed; she would get her love back, but to do that she would need power. Soon though… soon this town would feel the wrath of the SOURCRESS!_

Sonic awoke with a gasp, jolting into a sitting position. His hand flew to his chest in a subconscious attempt to calm his racing heart, his breathing coming in rapid bursts.

 _Sonic!_ Purity's voice echoed in his head, sounding both worried and comforting. _Are you alright?_

 _Yeah…_ Sonic replied, breathing deeply to calm down and running a hand through his hair. _I just sensed something…_

Ever since Sonic joined with the emeralds, his energy would subconsciously stretch out whenever he sleeps. There his energy would help maintain the world's natural balance and search for any negative pockets or dangers he would need to be aware of. Normally this process wouldn't really affect him though occasionally his dreams would be affected by what he was sensing. Here in Norrisville, the high concentration of negative chaos energy would often make his sleep restless with the occasional bad dream. Tonight he sensed something even worse, though he couldn't remember any details about it. All he knew for sure was that it was powerful and very malicious.

 _Be careful Sonic,_ Purity warned. _There are many that still reside in this world that would try and stop the work you are doing. You must tread carefully._

 _I know and I will._ Sonic replied firmly. He sensed Purity's approval before she withdrew from his mind. With a sigh Sonic flopped back down on his bed, clutching his cloak tighter around him where he had been using it as a blanket as he slept.

Purity hadn't been joking when she said he needed to wear the cloak constantly here. The negative energy in the area was enough to make is skin crawl even with its protection. The apartment he was now in had been shielded with Purity's help so he could take off his cloak when he needed to, but having it around him still gave him comfort.

With a sigh, Sonic rose from his bed, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. After a quick shower and breakfast, Sonic decide to go for a jog around the city. Transforming his cloak into a leather jacket, Sonic made sure it was secure before dashing out the door and jumping up to the closest roof top. Now out of sight from any possible early morning citizens, Sonic set off at a normal, for him at least, pace across the rooftops. Enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and the view of the sunrise, Sonic felt himself finally relax completely. There was nothing he loved more then to run.

Running through the city did more for than just burn off energy and relax Sonic, it also helped the city itself. As Sonic ran, he would carefully his energy to leak into the world around him and begins purifying all the negative energy. It was a slow process, even with him going out every night since he arrived in this world, but progress was being made and it wouldn't be long before it was safe for him to purify the power orbs sealed beneath the school.

Speaking of which, the sun was now fully in the sky and school was going to begin soon. With a groan, Sonic made his way back to his apartment, grabbed his backpack, and stopped a few blocks away from the school so he could arrive at a normal pace. He hated having to attend classes, but he understood the necessity. It was the best way to keep an eye on the power orbs' resting place and their current guardian without raising any suspicions.

He really wanted to punch the idiot who thought it was a good idea to put all the school over basically the source of all evil. Really, with all the hormonal teenage drama happing in a place that feeds off of and amplifies any negative feelings, they were just asking for trouble.

The sounds of fighting and shouting drew Sonic from his thoughts as he neared the school. The Ninja, who Sonic knew to be Randy, was engaged with a pack of wolf-like robots in the school parking lot. The students and teachers stood nearby, watching carefully and cheering loudly whenever the Ninja got a good hit. Sonic leaned against a tree at the edge of the scene to watch it play out and possibly step in if necessary.

Though he was still young and relatively inexperienced, Sonic was impressed by how well Randy was doing. If he focused, Sonic could see the positive chaos energy guiding Randy. Why the energy took the form of childish doodles was beyond him, but whatever. Soon Randy was able to defeat the robots and, after waving to the crowd, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. With the show over, Sonic and the rest of the students made their way into the building.

Sonic shuddered slightly as he entered, the negative energy increasing exponentially. It amazed Sonic how one kid was able to keep this place from destroying itself completely. Not only did he actively combat the negative energy, but he inspired hope and positive emotions in the people that helped keep the negative influence at bay. Sonic wondered if Randy realized just how important his role as the Ninja truly was. Probably not with how naive he could be at times, but either way Sonic was determine to help him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Randy did not like that new kid at all. Not only did he still have that strange aura, but Randy could feel Sonic watching whenever he was fighting as the Ninja. He never did anything, he was just there and it freaked Randy out. The nomicon wasn't any help, only repeating the same thing since Sonic had first shown up, and Howard just said he was being paranoid. And maybe he was. Sonic hadn't done anything suspicious and made no attempt to try and get the power balls, at least that Randy knew of. But all of Randy's instincts said that there was more to Sonic then meets the eye and he was determined to keep his guard up.

Throughout the day, as usual, Randy would do his best to discreetly follow Sonic and keep an eye out for anything remotely suspicious But Sonic seemed perfectly normal and the only thing even slightly out of the ordinary was the fact that Sonic seemed to like walking around the school as much as possible. For a while, Randy thought it was Sonic was trying to hide something and was attempting to lose Randy, but after days of the same routine he had to dismiss the theory. Currently, Randy was sitting with Howard in the cafeteria. He was poking at his food, sulking slightly at not finding out Sonic's evil intentions yet.

"What the cheese Cunningham," Howard said, drawing Randy's attention. "You can't still be thinking Sonic's evil. He's been here over a week and he still hasn't done anything. If he was some sort of villain he would have made his move by now."

"Or he could be bidding his time," Randy countered, jabbing his food with his spork. "He could be waiting until we're all used to him being here then BAM he gets the power orbs and takes over the world."

"Or you could just be a paranoid shoob," Howard replied rolling his eyes and stealing a part of Randy's lunch. "You need to relax man, nothing's going to happen. And even if Sonic does turn out to be evil, you'll be able to take care him no prob."

"I guess you're right," Randy sighed in defeat. "I just kind of wish something would happen so I would finally know if I'm right."

Almost as if answering his plea, shouting from a few tables away drew Randy's attention. It appeared Bash had tried to trip Sonic in an effort to embarrass him, but Sonic had been able to dodge. Bash wasn't happy about that and now stood menacingly in front of Sonic with a few of his buddies.

"You better learn your place shoob," Bash said threatening. "Because Bash runs this school."

"Then I'll be sure to let him know that there's an idiot causing problems," Sonic replied with a smirk. He turned to walk away when Bash grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him into the air. "Hey! You better let me go right now or you're going to regret it."

"Bash doesn't like your attitude," Bash sneered and then grinned. "And as payback, I'm taking your awesome jacket."

"Not a chance," Sonic growled, though Randy could hear the barest hint of worry. Sonic tried to grab Bash's hand, but the others prevented him from doing so. Bash quickly removed Sonic's jacket and dropped Sonic onto the floor. The moment the jacket left Sonic, Randy saw Sonic's aura flare.

 _Deep in the woods, hidden in the shadows, a figure straightened as she felt an enormous source of power revealed itself. It was disgustingly good and pure, but that didn't matter to someone as powerful as her. She must have this power for herself, for with it, she could complete the ritual. With a wicked grin, she summoned a sickly green mist and sent it to seek out the source of the power she felt._

"Give it back right now," Sonic's cold voice came to Randy as he blinked the spots from his eyes. Sonic's aura had been blinding for a moment, though seemed to be the only one to have noticed. The two holding Sonic looked at each other nervously at Sonic's tone, but they didn't let go. Bash meanwhile was oblivious to Sonic's suddenly serious demeanor.

"This is what you get for talking back to me shoob," Bash taunted before attempting to rip the jacket in half. Bash's smirk slowly became a frown as he continued to try and tear the jacket with no success. "Why isn't this working!"

While everyone was focused on Bash, a sickly green smog crept out of the vents and oozed it's way across the floor before latching onto Sonic. Sonic let out a gasp as the smog covered him and dropped to his knees as his body began to tremble. The students, recognizing the signs of someone turning into a monster, backed away with fear on their faces.

"Uh… you should really get going Cunningham," Howard suggested as he watched Sonic's body begin to change.

"But this shouldn't be possible," Randy protested in confusion. "The Sorcerer is gone, it shouldn't be possible for anyone to get stanked."

"Who cares!" Howard exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "The point is there's a monster here and we need the Ninja! So get going already!"

"You're right, it's Ninja-O-Clock!" Randy declared before he dashed out of the cafeteria. Finding a private spot, he pulled out the Ninja mask and put it on. Its magic began to course through his veins as the suit formed around him. Once the transformation was complete, Randy pulled out a small ball from his belt. He threw it on the ground and disappeared with a puff of smoke and a call of "Smoke Bomb".

"Get back here Bash!" Randy heard Sonic shout. He had appeared in the cafeteria just in time to see the newly transformed Sonic leap at Bash. Acting quickly, Randy launched himself into the air and toward Sonic. Randy flipped in the air and shouted "Ninja Kick" just as his foot collided with Sonic's side. Randy then landed gracefully on his feet while Sonic was knocked into the wall. Despite leaving a dent in the wall, Sonic rose to his feet fairly quickly and dropped into a defensive stance.

Randy took a moment to study Sonic's new form. He was shorter then he had been and had sharp spikes the same color of what his hair had been covering his head and back, But other then the spikes, he wasn't all that intimidating. His arms and legs were thin, a tan stomach, and his eyes were large. Really though, compared to the big, grotesque, and destructive monsters Randy usually faced, Sonic's new form was downright adorable. It was really strange.

But no matter how cute and strange Sonic looked as a monster, it was still Randy's duty as the Ninja to defeat him. Pulling out his sword, Randy prepared for battle as the students around him cheered.

"You're going down Sonic!"

 **AN: Now things are starting to get interesting...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Randy ran forward, gripping his sword tightly and swung it forward while shouting "Ninja Slice!" But instead of injuring Sonic's monstrous form, Randy was only met with empty air. Surprised, Randy looked around to see where his opponent had disappeared spotted him across the cafeteria, one hand resting on the wall but still in a defensive stance.

"How did you…" Randy began in confusion before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter…You're still going down. Ninja Throwing Ring!"

Randy threw three rings with precision at the stanked Sonic, determined to hit him this time. Sonic once again was able to move out of the way, but this time Randy was able to see that Sonic was running at high speeds to dodge, moving so fast that he was leaving a streak of blue behind him.

"Ninja Throwing Ring!" Randy shouted as he threw, even more, rings at Sonic across a wider area, hoping to catch Sonic as he ran. But to Randy's surprise and frustration, Sonic was able to agile flip over or duck under each ring as he ran. Putting the rings away, Randy pulled out two balls from his belt.

"I don't want to fight you!" Sonic shouted at Randy. Sonic was had one hand against the wall and appeared to be out of breath, much to Randy's satisfaction. "Just back off and let me find Bash!"

"Not going to happen!" Randy declared, throwing the two balls forward. "Ninja Tripping Balls!"

Sonic ran forward to dodge the projectiles but was surprised when they burst into dozens of smaller versions. Sonic wasn't able to turn in time and he lost his footing as he ran over the small balls. Sonic tumbled and crashed into one of the tables, causing it to collapse. Randy smiled, thinking he had won until Sonic rose to his feet a second later.

"If it's a fight you want," Sonic growled, crouching down. "Then it's a fight you're going to get."

Randy swore he saw Sonic's fur flicked black for a moment, but it had passed before he could be sure. Sonic curled into and launched himself at Randy. Randy tried to raise his sword to block his incoming foe but was unable to do it in time. Sonic rammed into Randy's chest, making Randy fly backward and crash into a wall which cracked under the force. Randy slumped down and shook his head to try and clear it of the wooziness and pain he was feeling. He scrambled to his feet as soon as he could.

As Randy got into a battle stance and faced the glaring Sonic, Randy knew this fight was not going to be as easy as he thought.

Sonic had been having a rather dull day at least until lunch period. The local bully had started picking on Sonic, but Sonic hadn't been fazed. Sonic had faced down gods before and defeated then, Bash didn't even register as a threat in comparison. It wasn't until Bash had grabbed his jacket that he had actually worried.

With his jacket taken from him his pure positive energy and the negative energy in the school had begun to clash. It was distracting and slightly painful for Sonic and it would only get worse without his jacket to help protect him. Sonic had been about to let loose on those losers when a massive spike of negative energy had enveloped him and began to drain his energy. His own energy fought back against the parasitic energy, but it was difficult with the already abundant negative energy attacking his defenses.

His body was forced to return to return to his natural hedgehog form in an effort to better repel the attacking energy.

With the battle of energies going on within him, Sonic could not think as clearly. He only knew he needed to get his jacket back now, so he had lunged at Bash only to be kicked aside by the Randy as the Ninja. Sonic did not to fight Randy, only dodging his attacks and even telling Randy so. But Randy didn't stop and the negative energy began to mess with his emotions, making him irrational and angry. Sonic's battle instincts took over and he attacked Randy with a spin dash.

Sonic was still aware enough to know not to seriously hurt Randy, but he didn't hesitate when Randy came at him swinging his sword. Sonic ducked under the sword and swept his leg around to knock Randy's legs out from under him. Randy was able to recover by turning his fall into a back flip and landed in a ready stance. He lunged toward Sonic, swinging his sword quickly. Sonic easily dodged every swing and even did a fake yawn to taunt Randy. He then kicked forward, hitting Randy in the chest again and knocking him back.

"That's it, No more mister nice Ninja," Randy growled as he rose to his feet, reaching into his belt and pulling out several balls. "Ninja Ice Balls!"

Sonic easily dodged the projectiles, but Randy wasn't aiming for him. Instead, the balls hit the floor and spread its ice across the entire surface. Sonic struggled to stay on his feet while Randy easily maneuvered around on his ice skates.

"Ninja Scarf Snag!" Randy shouted as he threw his scarf and wrapped it around Sonic's middle. Randy began spinning Sonic around on the slippery surface to build up momentum before flinging him across the room. Sonic slid backward at a fast place, unable to slow himself down. He plowed through several tables before finally crashing to a stop against the far wall. Sonic slumped down, dazed from the impact and unable to get up as the energies continued to fight with in him, draining him of his strength,

"Yes!" Randy cheered at his perceived victory. "Now how do I destank him?"

The Nomicon made a whistling sound, drawing Randy's attention. Doodles appeared in the air, first drawing arrows at Bash and then towards Sonic, sketching a jacket shape next to his slumped form.

"Of course! He got stanked because his jacket was taken, so returning it should change him back," Randy concluded. Randy immediately looked around for the jacket and the Nomicon indicated towards a dark fabric half buried under debris. Randy immediately went to it and pulled it out. To his surprise, it looked more like a cloak than a jacket. Deciding it didn't matter, Randy took the cloak back to Sonic and tossed it onto him. A minute passed… and then another. And while Sonic did seem to relax and breathe easier, he didn't revert back to a human like he should of.

"This normally works…" Randy scratched his head in confusion. "Why isn't he destanked yet? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you did the right thing," Sonic replied, startling Randy thought he sounded a lot calmer than before. "I just wasn't stanked or whatever to begin with, but you're right that I should return to human form. Don't want to attract unnecessary attention."

"What are…" Before Randy could finish, Sonic's body began to glow. When the glow faded, Sonic was once again human with his jacket back in place.

"I'm going to feel that one in the morning," Sonic groaned as he got to his feet and stretched out his aching muscles. "You and I are going to have a long talk so something like this doesn't happen again. I'll find you after school."

Before Randy could question Sonic on what he was talking about, the rest of the students came in having figured out the fight was over. Upon seeing the Ninja and Sonic returned to normal, they began to cheer.

"All in a days work, but everyone should head back to class. Smoke Bomb," Randy said, disappearing from the cafeteria and appearing in the hallway. He took off his mask and went to grab his backpack. As he walked to class, he couldn't help but worry about what Sonic wanted to talk to the Ninja about.

 _She growled in frustration as her link to the energy source was cut off. Obtaining it had been harder than she thought, for the source was alive and resisted her pull. She would need to drain the source personally to be able to get all the energy she needs. It would be difficult to find, but the amount of it was too much to pass up and just let slip away. Luckily, she knew just who she could go to for help._


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I havent updated this story in awhile. I was on vacation.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"So was he or was he not stanked?" questioned Howard as he munched on a chocolate bar. "Because it seemed like he was stanked to me."

"That's what it seemed like to me too, but he said he wasn't," Randy replied. "I don't get it either and the Nomicon hasn't been helpful, only repeating the same message it's been giving me all week. "Chaos is Power that Comes in Many Forms." Personally, though, I'm more concerned by what he said as I was leaving."

"Right… the find you after school thing," Howard remembered. "I should probably be worried about that, but it's too much effort."

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard's attitude and focused on the problem at hand. School ended and Randy wasn't sure what he should do. Should he Ninja out and go find Sonic or should he just avoid him altogether and pretend everything was normal? A part of Randy wanted to just go home and forget about the strange battle, but the larger part of him wanted answers.

"I'm going to meet him," Randy decided. "I'll catch up with you at the Game Hole after I talk to him."

"Will do," Howard agreed. "I can't wait to have some of their nachos."

"Save me some will you!" Randy called as he ran off to a secluded spot, pulling out his mask.

"Not going to happen," Randy heard Howard replied, making him chuckle slightly. Pulling on his mask, Randy made his way to the roof, keeping out of sight of the students. Once he reached the roof, Randy quickly scanned the school grounds for any sign of Sonic's strange aura.

"Found you," Sonic's voice came from behind him, startling Randy, but he managed to catch himself from falling. Turning around, Randy found Sonic leaning causally against the wall as if it was perfectly normal to be meeting the Ninja on the roof.

"Hello student," Randy said, deepening his voice to disguise it. "Why did you seek a meeting with the Great Ninja?"

"You can cut that out," Sonic rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall, "I know it's you, Randy."

"W-what? Nononono…. I'm not Randy… Who is this Randy you seemed to have confused none for?" Randy floundered, but as he saw that Sonic wasn't convinced by his display, he switched from denial to defensive. "How did you find out? Who have you told? Does McFist know? Does…"

"Whoa! Calm down kid," Sonic cut in, holding his hands up. "I've known ever since I was sent to this universe and I haven't told anyone."

"Like I'd believe….wait," Randy paused as he finished processing what Sonic said. "Did you just say this universe? As in, you're not from it?"

"As I said, I'm going to explain everything," Sonic replied. "But we shouldn't discuss it here. Do you know of any place private we could go? I don't want any of this to be overheard."

Randy thought about where they could go when he felt the Nomicon pulse. Pulling it out, the Nomicon drew arrows first at Sonic and him before pointing at its self. Randy easily understood the Nomicon wanted him and Sonic to enter it. Randy hesitated, unwilling to share the Nomicon with someone he barely knew and didn't trust. But it would give Randy the upper hand if Sonic did turn out to be evil.

"We can talk in here," Randy decided, holding out the Nomicon for them to both holds. "No one but us would be in here and know what we discussed."

"Perfect," Sonic nodded, coming closer. "So how do we get in?"

"Like this," Randy answered, flipping open the book. He felt the familiar falling sensation as his consciousness was pulled into the book, passing Chinese artwork along the ground came rushing up and Randy face planted like normal, much to his embarrassment. Looking up, Randy was annoyed and slightly jealous to see Sonic land lightly on his feet. But that thought was pushed aside for a more important issue.

"How come you look like that and not like the real you?" Randy asked as he realized Sonic was once again a blue spiky creature."

"This's is the real me," Sonic replied, striking a pose. "Sonic the Hedgehog, one and only guardian of the multiverse, at your service."

"So you're like an alien Hedgehog?" Randy questioned, trying to figure out what was going on. "Why are you here on earth? And what do you mean by Guardian of the Multiverse?"

"'Eat me start at the beginning…"

"I hate the Ninja, I hate the Ninja, I HATE THE NINJA!" McFist yelled, slamming his robotic fist on his desk and causing his coffee mug to fall off and break. "And somebody better clean that up! I hate the Ninja!"

"So you said sir," Viceroy sighed as a Robo-Ape rushed to clean up the mess. McFist had been obsessed with destroying the Ninja for years and seemed to only have become more so in the recent weeks. Personally, Viseroy didn't understand why McFist bothered anymore. There was no reward to be gained from it now that the Sorcerer was gone. Viceroy theorized that he was in denial because he didn't have any real goals outside of destroying the Ninja for so long. Still, though, Viceroy wasn't going to complain. McFist's obsession with destroying the Ninja kept him paid and with unlimited access to all the materials he wants for his inventions.

"Well, then why aren't you building something to destroy him?" McFist demanded.

"Because there were some unusual readings coming from the school this afternoon," Viceroy replied calmly, typing on his McFist Pad. "I thought you might be interested in it."

"Why would I care about your science mumbo-jumbo?" McFist said, waving his hand dismissively. "You should just get back to working on the next robot to destroy the Ninja."

"Even if the readings are similar to that of the Sorcerer?" Viceroy baited smugly raising an eyebrow. He had been quite surprising by the readings he had received but was quite welcoming of the distraction. Maybe it'll help calm McFist down as well.

"The Sorcerer is back?" McFist asked in shock before breaking out into a wide grin. "Well, why didn't you say so? We should try to call him. Why aren't you calling him?"

"Slow down, sir." Viceroy insisted, raising his hand. "I said similar not the same. It means that there's someone out there that has similar powers to the Soucecer though we don't know who it is. But it does seem like they have the same desire to get rid of the Ninja as well."

"We should contact them immediately," McFist said with glee. "And then I'll still get my superpower."

"Right away sir," Viceroy replied, turning to leave.

"Don't bother," the Sorceress said as she emerged from the shadows. "I'm already here."

"Who are you?" McFist demanded. "And how did you get in here."

"I'm the Sorceress," She introduced, giving a dramatic bow. "And I have come to make a deal with you for your help."

"Excellent!" McFist smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I assume you want us to destroy the Ninja?"

"That would be a nice bonus, but no," the Sorceress replied with a slight shake of your head. Actually, I need help locating a source of great power I need. If you do that then I'll grant you whatever superpower you want."

"I'm listening…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So your job is to basically protect everything and you're here to help me," Randy summarized after listening to Sonic's story, resting his head in his hand as he thought it all over me. "So why didn't you say anything sooner? I mean, I was convinced you were evil and after the power orbs. Talking to me right away would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I doubt you would have believed or trusted me if I just came right up to you and spilled everything," Sonic replied with a roll of his eyes. "And besides, I'm supposed to keep a low profile and let the worlds continue on as normal and only directly interfering if necessary. And obviously, the incident at lunch made this meeting very necessary."

"Yeah about that, what exactly happened?" Randy questioned, waving his hands in the air. "I thought you were stanked, even though it should be impossible with the Sorcerer gone, but you said you hadn't been stanked. So what's going on?"

"Someone was trying to drain my power," Sonic replied, showing his cloak to Randy. "The reason I wear this all the time is to repress my natural energy and to make it nearly impossible for my energy signature to be sensed. When that idiot removed it, it basically sent up a signal flare that someone picked up on and tried to get my power for themselves. I had to battle against them, along with the abundant negative energy in the school which leads me to not being the most coordinated or sensible in our fight. Luckily, I had enough presence of mind to not hurt you."

"Please, I'm the Ninja," Randy scoffed with a prideful grin, pointing at himself with his chest puffed out slightly. "I've battled robots and monsters almost daily. I even defeated the Sorcerer! I'm bruce enough to hold my own in a fight against you."

"You are a good fighter, but I have way more experience than you," Sonic chuckled, letting his cloak drop back into place. "I used to battle hundreds of robots almost on daily bases and at least once a year I would take down some god-like figure. And that's before I bonded with the Chaos Emeralds. You have a long way to go before taking me on."

"Um- well…" Randy coughed into his hand to hide his blush before changing the subject. "So do you know who tried to still your energy?"

"No," Sonic shook his head in frustration. "With all the negative energy in this city, I wouldn't be able to find them unless I specifically tried to sense them. Of course, that would only lead them to me and leave me vulnerable for the same thing to happen again. One thing for sure, I'm going to have to tread carefully and make sure I don't draw any more attention to myself because whoever behind this will surely try to get my energy again. I cannot allow that to happen."

"I'll help you any way I can," Randy nodded seriously before getting up. "We better head back. Howard's probably wondering where I am. Is it alright if I tell him what you told me?"

"I prefer you didn't tell him anything at all," Sonic replied, easily jumping to his feet. "But since I know that's not going to happen, just tell him that I'm on your side. The fewer people know the truth about me the better."

Randy nodded and they both exited the Nomicon, returning to their bodies. Randy tucked the book away and relaxing now that he knew it was safe to be around Sonic.

"I'm surprised you recovered so quickly," Randy commented as Sonic adjusted his jacket. "It took me awhile to get used going in and out of the Nomicon and Howard defiantly had trouble the first time."

"Believe it or not, that is not the first book I've been sucked into," Sonic replied, stretching slightly.

"At this point, I don't think anything about you will surprise me," Randy smiled with a shake of his head. "Want to join me and Howard at the Game Hole?"

"You go on ahead," Sonic said, jumping up to the ledge. "I'm going to go for a quick jog and I'll meet you there."

Without waiting for Randy's reply, Sonic tipped over the side. Randy ran to the ledge in concern but only watched as Sonic flipped over and ran down the side of the building and off into the distance. Randy shook his head in disbelief. Using his scarf, Randy swung to the ground where he then removed his mask and made his way to the Game Hole. He was looking forward to just hanging out with Howard and playing games, acting like a normal kid after everything he learned.

"Viceroy!" McFist shouted, slamming his fist on his desk and summoning the scientist to his office. "How is our latest project coming?"

"Very well sir," Viceroy replied, pulling up some schematics to show McFist. "The Sorceress was able to give me a sample of the energy she was after. With it, I've designed a robot that should be able to hunt down and capture the source. I should be able to have it built and ready for action in an about an hour or less if everything goes well."

"Excellent!" McFist laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Let me know as soon as it's ready. I don't want to miss a single moment of it."

"Of course I'll get working on it right away," Viceroy said as he left to build the robot. Whatever the source of energy was, it didn't stand a chance against his genius.

 **AN: Don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot more exciting.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sonic had just finished his lap around the city and was now heading to the Game Hole to hang out with Randy and Howard. It had taken a lot longer to cover the whole city than he had hoped because he had to be sure to stay out of sight and make sure no one noticed anything unusual. He was trying to see if he could find whoever had tried to steal his energy as he would hopefully be able to sense them if he got close enough to their general area. Unfortunately, he didn't find any hint of the threat. They either weren't in the city or were hiding in a place with a concentrated amount of negative energy. With a sigh, Sonic pushed his frustration aside and focused on getting to the Game Hole.

He was a few blocks away, walking towards it casually when he heard something large and metallic coming his way. He instinctively flipped backward and managed to get out of the way of a giant robot landing right where he had been. Sonic backed up a bit, putting more distance between him and the robot and getting a better view of it. It was tall with a vaguely humanoid shape. It had a wide chest, long thick arms, thin flexible hands and short stalky legs. The robot looked around the street before focusing on Sonic.

"Target located, initiating capture protocol," The robot said in a monotone voice before it reached out to grab Sonic.

"Well this can't be good," Sonic muttered as he easily dodged the grasping hand. Why would the robot be after him? He never did anything that should have drawn McFist's attention and he had been very careful since the lunch incident to keep a low profile.

He would worry about that later though as the robot was instant on capturing him. Jumping over an arm, Sonic began running at a normal human pace down the street. It was going against every fiber of his being to not turn around and destroy the robot, but he was still trying to keep a low profile. Well, as low a profile as he could with a robot chasing after him. He dodged another swipe for him as he turned the corner. The only way to get rid of the robot without destroying it himself is to have Randy take it out. Of course Randy would have to know about the robot first which was why Sonic was heading towards the Game Hole.

He had just spotted the building when the robot jumped over him and blocked his path, forcing him to skid to a stop before he ran into it. The robot turned and its chest opened up wide, revealing an empty compartment. Metal cables unwound from the sides and shot towards Sonic, determined to ensnare him and pull him in.

"You better get her soon Randy," Sonic grumbled as he ducked under one cable and jumped over another. If Randy didn't show up soon, Sonic would have no choice to but to fight the robot. It seemed pretty set on capturing him and there was no way Sonic was going to let that happen.

Randy was having a great time at the Game Hole. After leaving Sonic, Randy had gone straight there and met up with Howard. He had told Howard a brief summer of his meeting with Sonic, leaving out most of the details and only that Sonic was on their side like Sonic had requested. Howard accepted the explanation pretty easily and they began gaming. They were in the midst of battling each other in a fighting game when there was a loud crash outside.

"What was that?" Randy wondered, briefly looking away from the game.

"Probably nothing important," Howard replied easily, focused on the game. "But I'm totally beating you!"

"We'll see about that," Randy replied, pushing buttons furiously.

"There's a giant robot outside!" One of the other teens in the building shouting, staring out the window. "And it looks like it's after that new kid… what was his name again?"

"Sonic I think," another replied, also looking out the window. "And look at him move! That's amazing!"

"Sonic? Robot?" Randy said as he caught the conversation, turning away from the game and ignoring Howard's triumphant shout. "Looks like it's Ninja O' Clock."

Randy ran to an empty hallway and pulled on his mask. Once the suit had fully formed, he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Randy reappeared on the street, next to where a giant robot was attempting to grab Sonic.

"Hey, tin can!" Randy called, drawing its attention briefly and pulling out his sword. "How about a real challenge! Ninja slice!"

Randy flipped forward managed to slice off one of its arms. He landed feet first on the robot's chest before pushing it off and causing the robot to stumble slightly.

"Ninja land!" Randy said as he landed lightly next Sonic, before turning to him. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to try and keep a low profile!"

"Hey the robot's the one that attacked me," Sonic replied, crossing his arms. "I was just defending myself."

"Well get out of here," Randy ordered, turning back to the robot. "I'll take care of the bot."

"You can't order me around," Sonic scoffed but began running down the street anyway.

"Alright, you robot bring it- Hey! Get back here!" Randy called as the robot completely ignored him and ran down the street after Sonic, Randy following in pursuit. "I'm not done with you yet! Ninja Throw Ring!"

Randy tossed three rings at the robot and they embedded themselves in the robot's back. Unfortunately, it did nothing to slow the robot down and it lunged at Sonic. Sonic heard it coming and managed to dodge it. Sonic then weaved his way under its legs and came to a stop by Randy.

"This robot is really set on going after you," Randy commented as Sonic stood by him. "Did you do something to get it mad?"

"Probably and it's not going to give up," Sonic said, stretching slightly to get ready. "Since it's obvious I'm not going to get away at a normal speed, I might as well help you take it down for good."

"Together then," Randy agreed, dropping into a fighting stance. Together they charged at the robot as it turned to face them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The metal cables shot forward, attempting to once again capture Sonic. Sonic ducked under them and ran forward, making sure he stayed at a normal speed for humans. He slid under an attempt to grab him and weaved between the robot's legs. As he ran around the legs, we would carefully touch each joint he could reach and spend a small burst of energy into it. There was no visible effect that anyone watching would have been able to see, but the energy was loosening and weakening the joints within the robot, slowly causing the robot's legs to become unstable. He had to jump away a few times to avoid getting crushed by the robots foot but returned to his task as soon as possible.

Randy in the meantime had flipped out of the way of the cables when they had first tried to grab Sonic. When the robot had then tried to snag Sonic with its arm, Randy had jumped on top of it. He quickly ran up the arm to where it connected to the main body.

"Ninja Slice!" Randy shouted, bring his sword down on the arm's shoulder joint. His sword easily cut through the metal and wires, letting the arm crash onto the street below. The robot, immediately noticing the loss of its arm, turned it's attention to the Ninja still on his shoulder. The robot tried to grab Randy with its remaining arm, but Randy easily dodged and jumped to the other shoulder.

"HA! You're too slow!" Randy taunted as he landed easily, the robot's head twisting to look at him. "I have the strangest feeling that's something Sonic would say… Anyway… Ninja Slice!"

Randy cut through the other arm just as easily as the first and it joined it on the ground. By now the robot's twisting and turning combined with it's weakened legs caused it to start to lose balance. Randy barely kept his footing as the began to sway from side to side, failing his arms in an attempt to keep his balance.

"Time to finish this!" Randy declared once he had steadied himself. "Ninja Stab!"

Randy drove his sword into the robot's head, it sparked violently before exploding. The now headless robot stilled and began to fall over. Randy jumped off the robot and landed lightly next to where Sonic came to a stop. The robot crashed into the street a moment later and promptly detonated, leaving only a few charred pieces of metal.

"Nice teamwork!" Randy cheered, giving Sonic a high five. "We sure took care of that robot. So why was it after you anyway?"

"No idea," Sonic replied, picking up one of the pieces and examining it. "It just came out of nowhere and tried to capture me."

"But why would it want to catch you?" Randy wondered, scratching his head. "Maybe it just picked you at random?"

"Yeah, I really doubt that," Sonic scoffed, throwing the robot part away. "Rarely anything is just random when it comes to me and robots. No, that robot must have been after me specifically and this is a could be a real problem."

"Do you think McFist knows who you are?" Randy asked, looking at Sonic in worry. "How would he have found out?"

"I don't think he knows what I am exactly," Sonic shook his head in thought. "But I have caught his attention for some reason. I just have to be on my guard encase he comes after me again."

While they were talking the citizens had come out of hiding and had begun cheering the Ninja's latest victory. They were completely focused on the Ninja and hadn't yet noticed Sonic standing next to him.

"I better go," Sonic whispered, backing away from Randy. "I'll meet you at the Game Hole."

Sonic didn't wait for Randy to reply before blending into the crowd. Randy waved to the crowd, making certain attention was on him and not the fact that Sonic had just been with him. Once the crowd had finished cheering, Randy disappeared with a smoke bomb. He reappeared within an alley and removed his mask. Randy glanced one last time at the battle sight before heading back to the Game Hole. Hopefully he and Sonic could figure just what McFist was up to.

* * *

"Viceroy! You said your robot would be able to capture the energy source with no problems!" McFist shouted when he learned of the destruction of the robot. "How am I supposed to get my superpower now!"

"Well we weren't expecting a power source to fight back," Viceroy replied, rolling his eyes slightly at McFists' temper.

"What do you mean?" McFist demanded, calming down just a little.

"I mean, the energy source turned out to be some kid," Viceroy explained, showing footage from the fight. "And he managed to evade the robot long enough for the Ninja to arrive and help him. But now we know what he looks like so we'll be able to send more robots out to capture him."

"Excellent," McFist grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Get to work on more robots immediately. I want that boy captured as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir," Viceroy sighed and began to head to his lab.

"Actually, I'll take it from here," came the Sorceress' voice as she appeared in the room and causing Viceroy to come back. "You have done more than enough. Now that I know the energy source's identity, I'll be going after him myself."

"So will I still get my superpower?" McFist asked, excited by the prospect.

"Oh, once I've captured this boy, you'll get your reward," the Sorceress replied with a sinister grin.

"Excellent," McFist said, apparently oblivious to the Sorceress tone. "I look forward to your success. You'll let me know when you captured him right?"

"Oh when I've got him in my clutches, everyone will know," the Sorceress laughed as she left the building, leaving Viceroy and McFist shivering slightly at her dark tone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sonic and Randy kept an eye out for anything that even remotely hinted that McFist knew about Sonic and was after him for the next few days. But despite their watchful care, it seemed as if McFist had given up on capturing Sonic again. There were only the normal robot attacks, causing general mayhem but having no interest whether Sonic was around or not. Randy decided to take it as a sign it was only a fluke that the first robot had gone after Sonic at all and that McFist had no idea about who and what Sonic was. With his mind made up, Randy relaxed back into his normal routine.

Sonic didn't agree with Randy's assessment but had no choice to drop his guard for now. He didn't want to do anything that would tip McFist off if the first robot truly was a fluke. He could only wait until McFist made his next move before he could act. They were once again at the spending the afternoon Game Hole after school. Randy and Howard were absorbed in some kind of fighting game while Sonic was relaxing by the concession stand, munching on a chili dog.

 _What is McFist up to?_ Sonic thought as he ate, tapping his fingers on the counter. _Did he somehow find out who I am? If so, why did he give up on capturing me so quickly? Any thoughts Purity?_

 _I'm afraid not,_ Purity replied with a sigh. _The high concentration of negative energy in the city makes it hard for me to see what's happening. You're efforts to purify the city have helped clear things up, but not enough for me to figure out what's happening. I wish there was more I could do to help…_

 _Hey, it's no sweat,_ Sonic replied with confidence. _I know you're doing you're best and that's all that counts. Besides, I'm used to thinking on my feet anyway. I'll be able to handle anything this universe throws my way._

 _I know you will Sonic,_ Purity laughed. _I know you will…_

Sonic was so absorbed in his mental conversation that he didn't even notice someone had come and sat down on the seat next to him until they gave a polite cough. Sonic gave a hasty goodbye to Purity and focused on the person next to him. She was a teenage girl, about his age, with long dark hair. Sonic was sure by human standards she was considered beautiful, but Sonic was originally Mobian and was unfazed by her beauty.

"Hello," the girl greeted in an almost hypnotic voice, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I'm Amanda. You're the new kid right?"

"Yep, I'm Sonic," he replied with a bright smile, but he refused to shake her hand when she offered it. He knew he was being rude, but something about the girl was setting off alarm bells in Sonic's head. But one thing was sure, he did not want Amanda touching him.

"I was curious when I heard about you," Amanda continued, unfazed by the rejection and leaning forward slightly. "And I wanted to get to know you more. Where do you come from exactly?"

"My family moved around a lot," Sonic answered vaguely, leaning back it what would have appeared to the casual onlooker a relaxed stance. This situation was not that unusual for him. When he first introduced himself to the student body, there had been several girls that approached him in hopes of dating him. But despite Amanda acting like those other girls, Sonic sensed that she had more sinister motives, though he had no idea what, and wanted to keep his guard up. Sonic subtly moved his hand away when Amanda tried to put he hand next to his, keeping his bright smile for appearances.

"That must have been hard," Amanda replied, fluttering her eyelashes and Sonic swears he felt some kind of strange energy briefly pass over him. "You must feel like such an outsider sometimes. I'd be happy to help you feel more welcome."

"Thanks, but I've been doing fine on my own," Sonic replied quickly, leaning away from Amanda and shaking his head slightly to try and clear it from a sudden fog. "I've already made a few friends and they've been showing me around. In fact, I think they're looking for me now. I better get going, don't want to keep them waiting. Nice talking to you Amanda."

Sonic slipped off his stool and tried to head over to Randy and Howard in a casual manner. But before he could get too far away, Amanda reached forward and snagged his wrist in her iron grip. The moment she touched him, several things happened in rapid succession. Sonic felt an overwhelming evil influence start to drain him of his energy. This, in turn, caused his own energy to rise up and strike out against the invading energy. The clashing energy caused a small explosion that threw both Amanda and Sonic flat on their backs.

The commotion drew the attention of the rest of the Game Hole's occupants and they looked on the scene in confusion. Both Sonic and Amanda rose to their feet, Sonic glaring at Amanda in confusion and suspicion while Amanda stared at him in triumphant.

 _What the heck was that_? Sonic wondered, keeping his eye on Amanda as he reflexively got into a defensive stance.

 _I recognize that energy_! Purity gasped in shock and slight fear that immediately drew Sonic's attention _. Sonic! You need to get away from her! Get out now!_

Sonic couldn't help but agree with Purity's assessment and prepared to make a dash for the exit when he felt the evil energy surround him and temporarily stop him in his tracks. He looked over at Amanda and saw her hand held up and glowing with energy.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily," Amanda said with a predatory grin as she loomed over Sonic. As she got closer, her form began to change.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Ha! Take that!" Randy shouted as he furiously pushed the buttons of the game, making his character deliver a combo against Howard's character. "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you hope to have any chance of beating me!"

"I'll make you eat those words Cunningham," Howard retorted, preparing to do his own combo when a commotion drew his attention to the concession stand."Hey… is't that the girl disguise that the Sorceress uses?"

"Nice try Howard, but there's no way I'm falling for that," Randy smirked, his attention not leaving the game for a second.

"I'm serious," Howard insisted, fear and worry creeping into his voice. "And she seems really interested in Sonic for some reason. I think you better Ninja out just to be safe."

"You have got to come up with a more believable story," Randy mused, shaking his head slightly. "Believe me if the the Sorceress was here, I'd know it."

Almost as soon as those words left his mouth a small explosion sounded behind him followed by a wave of energy that made Randy jump in surprise. The momentary distraction caused his character's death, but he was no longer paying attention to the game. Instead, he was staring in shock as the Sorceress held Sonic in place with her powers and began to transform into her true self.

"It really is the Sorceress," Randy said as he stared at the seen, his mouth gapping.

"I tried to tell you you shoob!" Howard said in frustration, beginning to push Randy towards a hiding spot. "So ninja out already and kick her butt!"

"Right," Randy agreed, shaking himself out of his stupor and ducking behind a game machine and pulling out his mask. Randy wasn't sure why the Sorceress wanted with Sonic, but it couldn't be for anything good. And while Randy knew Sonic was powerful, he had no doubt Sonic would need his help against the Sorceress.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm coming. It's Ninja O' Clock," Randy declared quietly as he pulled his mask over his head to begin the transformation.

"Much better," the Sorceress sighed as she returned to her true form. "It feels so good to be out of the repulsive form."

"I think you got it backwards lady," Sonic snarked, using his own energy to release himself from the Sorceress' power. "But since you were kind enough to show me your real face, why don't I show you mine?"

Sonic's body began to glow slightly as it shrunk down, his hair turning into quills, his limbs becoming thinner and his skin growing fur. Once he was back looking like his true hedgehog self, Sonic couldn't help but strike a pose.

"Now this is the true me, Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic boasted, sending the Sorceress a cocky smile. "And now that we're both done getting ready, why don't we get the show on the road. The sooner I kick your butt the better."

 _Careful Sonic,_ Purity warned. _You might have more raw power than the Sorceress but she far outmatched you in experience when it comes to manipulating Chaos Energy. She is currently the greatest source and manipulator of the negative energy and is a very tough opponent. You can't take her lightly._

 _No kidding,_ Sonic agreed, though he made sure to look as confident as ever. Even with the cloak and his own aura dampening the effect, the amount of negative energy flowing off the Sorceress was staggering. It was going to be a tough battle, but Sonic knew he could still beat her.

"I am going to enjoy bending you to my will," the Sorceress smirked, he hands lighting up with energy.

"Beings greater and more powerful than you have tried and failed," Sonic replied dropping into a running position. "But let's take this outside shall we?"

Without giving the Sorceress time to respond, Sonic spin-dashed into her chest. The Sorceress didn't have time to react and they both went flying through a window, smashing it to pieces. The momentum carried them to the middle of the street, Sonic smashing her into the asphalt before bouncing off. He uncurled and land easily in a defensive stance, ready for whatever the Sorceress would do next.

The teens in the arcade all crowded around the windows to watch the fight, but thankfully they were smart enough to stay within the building. Those that were on the street quickly ran for cover, much to Sonic's relief. He had a feeling this fight was going to be big and destructive, so the less innocent bystanders he had to worry about the better.

"You're going to pay for that," the Sorceress snarled as she rose to her feet, brushing off the broken glass from her shoulders. She turned to Sonic and he could practically feel anger and power radiating from her.

"I don't suppose you accept Mobian rings," Sonic joked as he let his own energy rise to the surface.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

The shout and following cloud of smoke drew both Sonic's and the Sorceress' attention as the Ninja appeared right in between them.

"Sorceress, I'm disappointed," Randy joked as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive stance. "How could have a fight without inviting me?"

"This doesn't concern you Ninja," The Sorceress replied, glaring at Randy. "This is between me and the blue rat."

"That's Hedgehog lady!" Sonic interjected. "I already told you that. You really need to pay better attention."

"Anything that happens in my town is my business," Randy rebuked, backing up so he stood next to Sonic. "Especially when one of my friends is involved. So if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me first."

"Gladly," the Sorceress smirked be firing an energy beam at the two. Sonic and Randy dived to the side, rolling right back up into ready stances. They glanced at each other and nodded, charging at the Sorceress together.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Ninja Slice!" Randy shouted as he leaped into the air, swinging his sword down toward the Sorceress. At the same time, sonic ran forward, rolling into a ball and barreling forward. Before either of the two heroes could make contact, the Sorceress disappeared in a puff of smoke. Randy's sword buried deep in the asphalt where she had been standing while Sonic unfolded and slid on his feet to a stop. Randy yanked his sword free and looked around for the Sorceress. He finally spotted her reappearing on a nearby roof.

"Why are you up there?" Sonic taunted, having also seen the Sorceress. "You were so gearing to fight us just a moment ago, don't tell me you've suddenly gotten cold feet."

"I just I should even the odds a little," the Sorceress smirked before she sent out a cloud of energy. It quickly went into the Game Hole and infected all the frightened teenagers that had been watching the fight. One by one, every infected teenager turned into a monstrous dog. The pack of monsters smashed through the windows of Game Hole and surrounded the heroes, growling menacingly.

"Aw come on," Randy complained as he watched the monster dogs circling them. "This not Bruce at all. How is this fair?"

"Since when have the bad guys ever cared about feeling fair," Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Point," Randy released tartly agreed as he got into a ready stance.

"I'll think I'll leave my pets to handle you will I'll get things set up," the Sorceress said, he hands lighting up with energy once more. "Don't take too long Sonic. It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

She disappeared once again and the monster dogs took that as their signal was to attack, leaping toward the heroes. Randy and Sonic both leaped into the air. Randy used his scarf to swing beyond the circle of dogs while Sonic jumped from dog to dog until he landed safely behind them. The dogs were tangled together in a group as they all tried to find their targets. A few finally managed to wriggle their way free and leaped once more toward the heroes.

Randy was forced to be on the defensive as there was no particular object to destank. This left him with very few options as he dodged claws and teeth, using his sword to knock the dog back. Soon more joined the one he was fighting and Randy was forced to retreat. He began running down the street with the dogs snapping at his heels. As he ran Randy spotted a dead end alley nearby and it gave him an idea. He turned to the alley and pulled a ball from his belt.

"I think you need to cool off," Randy joked as he jumped into the air and threw the ball. "Ninja Ice Ball!"

The ball hit the ground in front of the monster dogs, coating it with a thick layer of ice. The dogs slipped on the ice and their momentum carried them crashing into the alley. Using his explosive ninja balls, Randy caused part of the wall to collapse in front of the entrance, temporarily trapping the dogs within. Foes currently taken care of, Randy went to find Sonic.

Sonic kicked back another dog that was lunging his throat, knocking it into the one behind it and briefly stunning them both. Sonic then grabbed the third one by its tail and flung it into the other two dogs as they were just getting.

"This is getting nowhere," Sonic grumbled as he jumped over another dog. "Let's see if I can do something about it."

Sonic grabbed the next dog that tried to attack him and poured his energy into it. As he did, he could feel the negative energy of the spell fight back against him. But Sonic pressed forward with determination and eventually was able to free the teenager from the spell. Sonic felt a wave of exhaustion pass over him as the dog transformed into a girl with red hair. Picking her up, Sonic moved her to a safe area. He dodged another attacked and raced up the side of a building onto a roof.

"How did you do that's? Randy asked in awe as he landed next to Sonic, having seen him break the spell. "And do you think you could do it to the rest of them?"

"I used my own energy to break the Sorceress' spell," Sonic explained, leaning slightly against the wall as he caught his breath. "I am able to do the same for all of them, but I would be completely exhausted by the time we finished, leaving you to face the Sorceress alone."

"Probably not the best idea," Randy concluded, shuddering slightly at the thought. "But there doesn't really be anything to destank…"

"We have to take out the source," Sonic said, standing up straight. "We have to defeat the Sorceress, it's the only way."

"But that's exactly what she wants," Randy argued, pacing slightly. "She wants us to exhaust ourselves and fight her on her own terms. She obviously has a trap lying in wait wherever she is, should we really just walk into it."

"We have to if we want to save everyone," Sonic replied, gesturing down to some of the dogs still roaming around looking for them.

"I guess w have no choice," Randy sighed, steeling his nerves. "Let's do this… Wait, how are we going to find the Sorceress? She could be anywhere by now."

"But she wants to be found remember," Sonic replied, closing his eyes in concentration as his emeralds glowed slightly. "I can sense her energy and she's practically sending up a flair. She's at the school, waiting for us."

"Of course she's at the school," Randy rolled his eyes, waving his arms sarcastically. "Because everything always happens at the school so where else could she possibly be. Well, there's the point in standing around. Let's go."

"Race you!" Sonic joked, jumping down to the street and speeding off ahead with a blue streak forming behind him.

"No fair! You've got a head start!" Randy laughed as he began swinging after Sonic.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Randy and Sonic were making their way towards the school at a fast pace. Randy could barely keep in sight of Sonic and he had the feeling that Sonic could easily leave him in the dust he wanted to. As Randy was about to swing to the next roof, he felt something clamp down on his ankle. He yelled in surprise as he lost his balance and face planted the roof he was on. Regaining his senses, Randy turned his head to see what had caught him and was shocked to see one of the Sorceress' dogs biting his ankle, thankfully it was biting hard enough to hurt him but his ankle was firmly stuck.

"Hey let go!" Randy commanded, struggling to get his ankle free. "What the heck are you doing on the roof anyway!"

The dog of course gave no replied and just growled as it worked to keep its grip on Randy.

"Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Ninja!" Randy said in frustration, reaching into his belt. "Ninja Electro-Ball!"

The dog yipped in pain as the ball shocked it and let go of Randy. Quickly getting to his feet, Randy threw an ice ball before the dog had a chance to recover. The ball managed to freeze the dog's feet, holding it in place no matter how much it struggled. Satisfied that the threat was currently taken care of, Randy turned back to the direction of the school. Sonic was nowhere in sight unsurprisingly, probably not even realizing that Randy wasn't even right behind him anymore.

A sinking feeling came to Randy as the horrible thought came to him that this was probably why the dog was on the roof in the first place. Sonic and he was now separated and Sonic was running head first into a trap with no backup. Without further hesitation, Rand quickly continued towards the school, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

All of Sonic's senses were being overwhelmed as he got closer and closer to the source of negative energy. He was so distracted by keeping the energy at bay, that he didn't even notice that he had left Randy behind until he had come to stop in front of the school. He considered waiting for Randy, but the continued increase in energy spurned Sonic to take action.

 _Careful Sonic,_ Purity advised, her voice coming in and out of clarity. _This is obviously a trap, and the amount of clashing energies will make will make it hard for me to assist you._

 _Of course, it's a trap, but that's what makes it fun,_ Sonic replied with a smirk as he charged at the school's doors. _I'll be fine, it's this Sorceress chick that needs to worry._

Purity was unable to reply as Sonic burst through the doors and stopped in front of the edge of fish mosaic. The Sorceress was standing in the center of the mosaic, apparently putting her energy into the fish's eye.

"Looks like the guest of honor has arrived," the Sorceress said, momentarily stopping her task to grin maliciously at Sonic. "You are very foolish to come here on your own, for now, you have fallen into my trap."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Sonic waved her off with a cocky smile. "You think you're so clever and powerful, blah, blah, blah… I've heard the villain speech a hundred times before. I might not be exactly sure what you're planning, but I'll stop you just like every other for I've faced before."

"On the contrary," The Sorceress replied, her hand lighting up with energy. "You're going to help me."

The Sorceress fired her energy beams at Sonic and Sonic easily flipped out of the way.

"You've already done this trick," Sonic said, charging at the Sorceress and forcing her to move out of the way. "Got anything else or are you really the washed up hag you appear to be?"

"You'll pay for that insult you rodent," the Sorceress growled, waving her hand in the air. Sonic looked for the effect of her spell when he heard a crack above him. He looked up to see the ceiling above him shatter to pieces with large boulders raining down on him. His eyes widened briefly in surprise before narrowing in concretion. He rolled from underneath the first rocks, before uncurling himself and launching himself onto the next one. He then agilely jumped through the air from rock to rock until he came to a clear area.

"Not bad," Sonic commented, dusting off his shoulder as he looked for the Sorceress through the debris. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to even get close to finishing me off."

"Perhaps," The Sorceress replied, her voice echoing around and making it impossible for Sonic to figure out where she was. "But is it was a perfect distraction and now I have you right where you right where I want you."

The ground beneath Sonic began to glow and vines burst forth and grabbed onto his arms. Sonic managed to free one of his arms and tried to escape. But more and more vines latched onto him, pulling him down to the and pinning him there. He tried to use his free arm to pry the vines off himself, but with no success.

"Not so high and mighty now are you," the Sorceress said smugly as she towered over Sonic.

"Don't get too confident," Sonic replied, still able to give the Sorceress a cocky smile. "I'll be out of this before you know it."

"But it'll hold you out long enough," the Sorceress replied easily, snatching Sonic's hand in an iron grip and slamming it down on the fish's eye right in front of him. Sonic immediately felt his energy begin to drain from his body, no matter much he tried to hold onto it.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" the Sorceress said in triumph. "It's working!

Sonic forced his now heavy head to lift up to see a portal beginning to form, lighting crackling violently from it as it grew larger. The aura pouring from the portal grated at Sonic's senses, making his quills stand on end. Whatever was on the other side was anything but bad news.

"Come to me my love!" the Sorceress shouted to the portal. "Return to this world and together we shall conquer it. Come to me!"

Sonic saw a figure emerging from the portal before he succumbed to his dwindling energy and blacked out.

 **AN: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but the truth is this story just isn't as popular as my other stories. So while I won't abandon this story or the series, don't be surprised if the updates continue to be slow.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Randy was just about to burst through the doors of the school when a shockwave of power burst from inside and threw him back across the lawn. He tumbled backward head over heels a couple of times before finally skidding to stop face down. He rose to his hands and knees, spitting out grass and dirt before looking at the school. His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw that the whole front of the school and been blown to pieces showing a rapidly growing portal that rose higher into the sky. Lightning called all around it, a few striking the school and the ground.

"Come to me, my love!" Randy heard the Sorceress shouting from nearby. "Return to this world and together we shall conquer it. Come to me!"

 _Oh, this is so not Bruce._ Randy thought fearfully as something began coming out of the portal. He didn't have to get a clear look to know it was the Sorcerer _. This bad! Really, really, REALLY bad._

Randy quickly leaped to his feet and scrambled towards what was left of the school. There was no way he could take on both the Sorceress and the Sorcerer when they were both at full power. At least not by himself, he had to find Sonic if he hoped to have any kind fighting chance. Randy flipped through the piles of rubble, looking for any sign of the blue hedgehog. He didn't dare call out, lest he risk gaining the Sorcerer's and Sorceress' attention. No doubt they would happily take out their revenge on him if he was spotted. Luckily they seemed distracted by each other at the moment though, he did realize with dread that they seemed to be absorbing the portal.

Quickening his pace, Randy focused back on his search. Luckily the Nomicon was able to help out and pointed at a specific Pile of rumble that Randy could hear movement as he got closer. He immediately began moving rocks and soon found Sonic who was struggling to get out. Removing the last of the rocks, Randy helped Sonic to his feet, who was incredibly unsteady. Randy's heart sank as he took in the blue hedgehog. His fur seemed a lot paler and the gems were barely glowing. All his limbs seemed to have a slight tremor to them.

"What happened?" Randy exclaimed in shock and concern, unsure of what he could do to help.

"That leech of a chaos user drained me of most of my energy," Sonic replied angerly, glaring at where the Sorceress was floating. "She used me like a battery to open that portal. She was clever and siphoned my energy directly into the portal. If she had tried to use my energy herself, it would have purified her. But he cleverness won't stop me from kicking he butt from here to across all multiverses and back again."

"No way, you're sitting this one out," Randy replied sternly, forcing Sonic to sit down. Sonic might be willing to fight, but he was in no condition to. Randy still didn't think he could take the two sorcerers on his own, but Sonic would more likely be a hindrance with how shaky he was right now. So he would have to man up and do this on his own.

"You stay right here," Randy continued, not giving Sonic a chance to reply. "You need to recover, so just stay safe. I'll take care of them."

Without waiting to hear Sonic's protests, Randy ran forward and used his scarf to pull him up onto a nearby roof. The Sorcerer and the Sorceress had finished absorbing the portal by now and their bodies now towered over all the buildings surrounding them. Their maniacal laughter boomed through the air as the fired beams of energy and summoned lighting onto the streets below. Randy could hear the citizens screaming in fear as panic and chaos reigned through the streets.

Randy shuddered at the sight and was hit by a wave of doubt. How could he possibly hope to stop this? He was just a kid for crying out loud! A freshman that was in way over his head. Randy shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard another person scream. Kid or not, he was the Ninja. People were counting on him to the stop this madness. He was only one that stood a chance of winning so he couldn't let anything stop him from trying.

Pushing away all his remaining fears and doubts, Randy leaped off the building and into the fray.

Sonic rolled his eyes as soon as Randy leaped out of sight. _If he thinks I'm going to just sit around while there's a bad guy that needs to be taken down than he still doesn't know me very well._

Sonic forced himself back onto his feet, but he was far from steady and ah to lean on a nearby by rock for support. He could feel his strength and energy replenishing themselves throughout his body. Even as he watched he could see the tremors in his limbs lessen, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was in no shape to fight. But he never let something like that stop him before and he defiantly wasn't going to let it stop him now. Pushing himself away from the wall, Sonic began staggering his way out of the ruined school.

 _What I really need is one of my super forms,_ Sonic thought, glancing at the gems embedded in his body. _Come on, you're supposed to respond to my needs right? So why aren't one of you changing me?_

 _You know it doesn't work like that,_ Purity reminded him. _You can just use raw chaos energy like you used to. Look at the battle and figure out exactly what you need. Only then will the Emeralds be able to provide._

Sonic sighed but did as Purity suggested and studied the battle before him. While the Sorcerer's and Sorceress' forms and powers were impressive, they weren't anything that he hadn't faced and defeated several times before. But as he looked closer, he could see that they weren't just full of negative chaos energy, they were creating and absorbing more with the panic they were causing. If Sonic were attacked with his own chaos energy, it would only get twisted and absorbed into their growing power. Theoretically, he could pour enough positive energy into them to purify them, but it would take far too long and it was impossible for him to sustain that kind of output. No, he needed another solution.

Sonic's gaze drifted over to where Randy was attacking with everything he got. While the Sorcerer and Sorceress were just laughing at his attempts and seemed to just shrug off his attacks, Sonic could see that he was actually having an impact. All of Randy's weapons were empowered with just enough positive chaos energy to increase their strength and attack power, but not enough that it would be absorbed and give the Sorcerer and Sorceress more power.

 _That's how we'll beat them!_ Sonic realized as he studied Randy. _We can't just use pure energy because they have too much experience at manipulating it. But channeling our energy into physical attacks will allow us to finally defeat them!_

 _Good job Sonic, You figured it out,_ Purity congratulated as the gem in Sonic's left hand began to glow and new form engulfed him.


End file.
